A qui je survivrai
by dreyd
Summary: Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de Poudlard, qu’importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées. §FIC TERMINEE§
1. Narcisse

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?

.

Résum : Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.

.

A qui je survivrai - Narcisse 

.

Chez ces imbéciles

Enfermé une fois de plus

Seul

Personne ne peut comprendre

Ou ne veut comprendre

Ce qu'ils m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont

Comme si les Buses importaient plus que tout

Dans leur bulle de bonheur

Est-ce que la mort est aussi partie en vacances ?

Bien sûr...

Comme il est facile de tout effacer

Quand il ne vous arrive rien

Pas de soucis

Les tuiles, c'est toujours pour Harry

Toujours moi

Toujours moi que l'on traque

Toujours moi que l'on veut tuer dans d'atroces souffrances

Ils me font rire

Ces adultes qui sont censés me protéger

Avec toujours un train de retard

Comme s'ils me laissaient le temps de goûter un peu à la peur

Ahurissant

Je ne suis qu'un objet

Un pion indispensable

Une machine qu'ils égarent

Sans égards

Et on me ment

On me cache la vérit

C'est pour mon bien paraît-il...

Pour préserver mon innocence enfantine

Quelle sinistre farce !

Pourquoi faire semblant

Me traiter comme tous les autres

Je ne suis pas comme les autres !

Je ne l'ai jamais ét !

Depuis toujours je suis le Survivant

Le sauveur

Celui qui a contré le sortilège de la mort

Anéanti le mage noir

Passe tes buses d'abord

Après tu sauveras le monde

Ridicule

Je ne suis pas comme les autres

Mais je n'aspire qu'à cela


	2. Moïra

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?  
  
.  
  
Résum: Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de  
Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.  
  
.  
  
**A qui je survivrai - Moïra  
**  
.  
  
Pas moi  
Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Je n'ai rien voulu  
Rien demander  
Même pas naître  
  
Naître pour ça  
N'être que ça  
  
Une destinée écrite  
Un Survivant  
Un sauveur  
  
Malgré moi  
  
Est-ce donc cela la vie ?  
Mais quel en est le sens  
Si tout est déjà jou  
Pour chacun d'entre nous  
  
Dans quel but ?  
  
Il était dit qu'un mage noir répandrait la terreur sur la Terre  
Il était dit qu'un enfant l'arrêterait  
  
Nous jouons un rôle comme des marionnettes  
Les jouets du Destin  
  
Qui suis-je alors ?  
Est-ce que je pense ?  
Est-ce que je décide ?  
Où cela aussi le fait-on pour moi...  
Enveloppe vide  
  
Abyssal  
  
Nous ne sommes rien  
Poussières d'étoiles  
  
Que tout est fade brusquement  
L'espoir est illusoire  
Plus rien n'est réel  
  
Et si je refusais ce destin qu'on m'impose...  
Faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend de moi...  
Me jeter sous un train  
Casser ma baguette  
Rallier les mangemorts  
Aider Voldemort...  
  
Refuser...  
Je suis vivant   
Et je suis libre !  
  
« Ce sont mes choix qui me déterminent...  
Plus que mes aptitudes »  
  
Si la prophétie est une fin  
Le chemin m'appartient.

* * *

Hello à tous, j'espère que cette petite de série de one-shots vous plait,  
j'avoue que j'ai énormément de difficultés à les écrire... Il y aura six  
chapitres sur six sujets différents (voir les titres, tout y est), c'est  
pour ça que c'est dur, j'essaie de ne pas tout mélanger (et pourtant  
Narcisse est en lien avec Moïra, etc...). Je vais vous donner tout de suite  
le nom de chaque partie :  
1. Narcisse  
2. Moïra  
3. Arès  
4. Eros  
5. Athéna  
6. Dioscures  
  
Et maintenant , les réponses aux reviews !  
  
**Eiream** : Et oui, tu es la première à reviewer (c'est souvent le cas). Je te  
remercie d'être toujours là et de me faire des compliments qui me vont  
droit au cœur... et à la plume car c'est aussi ce qui m'encourage   
continuer. Je ne sais pas si cette série te fera aimer Harry, mais un jour  
j'en ferai une qui te fera adorer Pettigrow !

**Ange-noire** : Merci pour ta gentille review. Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai  
un truc de la sorte pour Draco, mais je te préviens, ce sera à ma manière :  
je suis pas sûre qu'on voit le personnage de la même façon ! Comme promis,  
j'ai déjà ressuscité Draco (à ma façon également), j'ai écrit deux poèmes  
pour lui dans le Poètter... A toi d'écrire sur Rogue maintenant !

**Laika la Louve** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que la suite te plaira  
tout autant, je vais essayer de ne pas faiblir...

**Csame** : Pas de réponse tartine sur cette fic là... Tu sais déjà que je ne  
l'aime que très moyennement. Mais je te fais confiance pour me donner un  
avis objectif, dis-le moi franchement si tu la trouves un peu faible.

**Poucie** : Ange-Noire m'a aussi passé commande pour Draco, je vais y  
réfléchir. En fait on sait pas grand chose sur lui à part que c'est un être  
charmant et délicat et je préviens tout de suite que je vais pas faire un  
hymne à sa gloire ! Pour cette fic, je continue sur Harry, tu l'as vu plus  
haut. Moi j'l'aime bien Harry, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun,  
j'me retrouve pas mal en lui ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'intéresse beaucoup  
moins que Rogue (si quelqu'un l'ignorait encore) ! Dans quelle maison je  
serais à Poudlard? J'ai l'ambition, le machiavélisme et la ruse d'un  
Serpentard, mais je ne les utilise jamais (rarement) pour nuire. J'ai le  
goût de l'aventure, du contournement des règlements, l'exaltation et la  
malice d'un Gryffondor mais j'suis en même temps super froussarde. Je peux  
avoir l'esprit logique d'un Serdaigle mais je ne mets mon intelligence  
qu'au service de ce qui me plaît (je suis hyper bête en maths). J'ai  
beaucoup de mal à m'enfermer dans une bibliothèque pour un travail obligé,  
je m'évade facilement ! J'ai la loyauté d'un Poufsouffle, c'est indéniable.  
Pour la forme, je serais sûrement Serpentard, mais dans le fond je ne  
désirerais être qu'à Gryffondor ! En fait je crois que je suis surtout  
Dumbledorienne...


	3. Arès

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?  
  
.  
  
Résumé : Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de  
Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.  
  
.  
  
A qui je survivrai – Arès  
  
.  
  
Tuer  
Etre tué   
  
Deux alternatives  
  
Il est là mon premier choix  
Aurai-je la force, le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?  
  
J'avais oublié   
  
J'ai déjà tué   
Un homme condamné sans doute  
Mais je l'ai tué   
Quirrel  
Il s'est consumé à mon simple contact  
  
J'avais oublié   
J'ai déjà tué   
  
Et recommencer  
  
Dresser le poing de la vengeance  
Brandir la baguette  
Chevaucher les Sombrals  
La mort dans les yeux  
  
Me battre sans pitié   
Ignorer qu'il est homme  
Pour ne voir qu'un monstre  
  
Combattre pour ma vie  
Et puis verser le sang  
Sans regretter mon geste  
Sans qu'une larme ne coule  
  
Armé de ma rancœur  
Porté par toute ma haine  
Pour qui me fit orphelin  
Par trois fois  
  
Par trois fois je le frapperai  
A la tête  
A la main  
Et au coeur  
  
Par trois fois je le frapperai  
Et il choiera  
A mes pieds  
  
J'ai fait mon choix  
Plus d'alternative  
Il mourra  
  
C'est si simple  
  
Je l'ai déjà fait  
J'ai déjà tué   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Excusez la mise en page, ce site va me rendre folle...  
  
.  
  
Quelques notes sur les titres :  
  
Baignant depuis toujours dans la mythologie grecque, mes évidences ne le  
sont pas forcément pour tous, merci de me l'avoir rappel ! Je vais donc  
vous expliquer succinctement à quoi renvoient les intitulés des différents  
chapitres...  
  
Narcisse : Le devin Tirésias lui prédit un jour qu'il vivrait tant qu'il ne  
se verrait pas. La prophétie se réalisa le jour où il contempla son reflet  
dans l'eau d'une fontaine. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de son image dont  
il tomba amoureux, il prit racine près de la source et se changea en fleur  
de narcisse. Il y a plusieurs versions mais c'est celle que je préfère.  
  
Moïra : Elle est la Destinée, divinité aveugle, inexorable, fille de Nyx  
(Nuit) et de Chaos (première entité divine). Tous lui sont soumis, hommes  
et dieux. Plus tard naîtront les trois moires (ou parques en latin), trois  
sœurs qui président à la naissance, la vie et la mort de chacun (Clotho,  
Lachésis et Atropos).  
  
Arès : Divinité guerrière particulièrement violente et exaltée (au  
contraire d'Athéna qui est guerrière mais sage). Ses enfants sont la  
Terreur, la Crainte (issues de sa liaison avec la déesse de la beauté et de  
l'amour Aphrodite), Hermione ou Harmonie (tiens donc...), Romulus et Remus,  
etc...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Csame : (Je te préviens j'ai écrit cette réponse le jour où j'ai reçu ta  
review. Ça date un peu mais j'ai la flemme de changer !). Je trouve assez  
dérangeant en effet l'idée d'un destin. Moi je suis plutôt partisane du  
libre-arbitre. J'ai du mal à suivre Rowling dans ces traces là... Sans  
transition je suis effectivement quelque peu prolifique, j'essaie de m'en  
tenir à deux heures d'écriture par jour (entends par là que je me retiens  
de faire plus).T'as raison t'aurais pas dû écrire dans une review que  
t'étais un Serpentard en puissance (mais je fais pas mieux, je l'écris dans  
ma bio), maintenant le monde entier connaît notre diabolique Ego et notre  
ambition démesurée. Qui va croire maintenant que je suis quelqu'un de tout  
à fait charmant ? Heureusement que les Serpentard ont un grand pouvoir de  
persuasion : le serpent n'est-il pas symbole de séduction ? Enfin tout cela  
pour conclure que dans cette réponse, pas plus que toi dans ta review, je  
n'ai parlé de cette extraordinaire fic à laquelle ma réputation ne survivra  
pas...  
  
Eiream : Ta Prophétesse ne survivrait sûrement pas sans le rêve et la  
poésie, mon Troisième Œil est formel là-dessus ! Je vous remercie de votre  
soutien et vous salue, votre Majesté...  
Tatiana Black : Je suis incapable de dire si ce que j'écris est étrange...  
Mais je prends ça pour un compliment !  
  
Poucie : Si j'ai bien compris, t'as tout aimé puisque t'as quasiment tout  
cité ! Très bien très bien ! Effectivement tu as lu Moïra et les petits  
penta pieds pour Potter à la suite, ce qui fait de la Prophétie quelque  
chose de bien pesant ! Sans compter que j'en remets une louche dans  
Spleen ! Promis, c'est terminé ! Mais cette histoire de destin ça me  
chiffonne quand même un peu... Je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie, mais  
non, Harry ne se jettera pas du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Rogue va le  
noyer dans un chaudron. C'est mieux. Et je me demande si Harry bottera  
vraiment les fesses de Voldemort, j'espère que Rowling va nous faire  
quelque chose de plus subtil...  
  
Alba : Et bien merci encore ! Et non... Je ne suis pas parfaite ! Mais  
presque...  
  
Crys : Mylène Farmer ? Ce n'est pas exactement une chanteuse qui entre dans  
mes références musicales (je te renvoie à ma bio, tu comprendras...). Donc  
tout ressemblance n'est que fruit du hasard ! 


	4. Eros

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?

°

Résum : Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.

°

**A qui je survivrai - Eros**

°

Arrêter là l'hécatombe

Des êtres qui me sont chers

°

Me fermer

Faire le vide

Ne plus aimer

°

Rechercher le silence

De la solitude

Ne plus compter que sur moi

°

Cultiver l'indifférence

La méfiance

Oublier

°

Ne plus les approcher

Ne plus les voir

Ni les entendre

Les effacer

°

Pour les protéger

De cette amitié meutrière

Pour les empêcher de mourir avant moi

Pour moi

°

Mourir pour moi

°

Un don de vie

Avant même de savoir prononcer son nom

Avant même d'avoir pu la connaître

Déjà oubliée

Déjà partie

Sacrifiée

Morte pour moi

L'amour d'une mère terrasse la mort

°

L'amour d'une mère terrasse la mort…

°

Le contre-sort qui L'a vaincu

Le pouvoir qu'Il méconnaît

La force dont il est dépourvu

Lui qui ne sait aimer

Je possède ce qu'il n'a jamais reçu

°

Et là serait mon arme

Celle par qui adviendrait la victoire

L'amour que je porte

Que l'on m'a offert et que je donne en retour

°

Non pas me fermer mais au contraire m'ouvrir

Non pas oublier mais refuser la haine

Oublier les différents

Tendre la main

S'unir

°

Pour être plus forts

Et vaincre celui qui demeure seul

* * *

_Un peu de mal pour ce poème là… Je maîtrise mieux le drama que le « power of love » qui vaincra le méchant Voldemort. Enfin, c'est JKR qui a choisi cette voie, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous trouvez cette partie un peu faible : je suis prête à la retravailler grâce à vos conseils avisés ! Euh… Je sais que Harry ne parlerait pas ainsi, c'est pas trop mon but (ce qui signifie que je changerai rien sur ce point précis) !_

Petit laïus sur Eros :

Il est dit que du Chaos, de la Nuit et de l'Erèbe naquirent les premiers Dieux par la nécessaire intervention d'Eros, divinité de l'union, du lien, de la multiplication et de la variété. Il est la divinité de l'affinité universelle à laquelle nul être ne peut se soustraire. Eros, l'Amour, est invincible. Il ne compte qu'un seul adversaire capable de lui tenir tête, Antéros qui est la divinité de la désunion, de la séparation, de la désagrégation. Mais Antéros est le complémentaire d'Eros dans le sens où il empêche le chaos de revenir en détruisant les unions d'êtres de nature dissemblable.

Voilà ! Fin de la minute culturelle ! Si vous êtes inculte en mythologie greco-latine et que vous souhaiteriez pallier à cette lacune, je vous conseille vivement de vous procurer la Mythologie grecque et romaine de Commelin, c'est ma bible.

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Kaoro** : Merci beaucoup. Je n'aimais pas trop cette fic, je commence à l'apprécier : peut-être que les reviews y sont pour quelque chose !

**Siriel** : « La mort dans les yeux », c'est le titre d'un livre admirable de Jean-Pierre Vernant. Je pense que sa lecture t'intéresserait beaucoup. C'est une relecture des différentes figures mythologiques que sont Diane (je m'en suis servi pour mon Journal d'une moldue), Narcisse, Dionysos et Gorgone (qui incarne la mort dans les yeux) au regard de l'altérité, de l'ego, de l'étranger, de l'autre moi, de l'autre que moi. Quant à « chevaucher les Sombrals », suite logique qui m'est venue instantanément alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ces deux vers sont aussi mon passage préféré. Tu sais, j'aime bien quand j'arrive à faire apprécier Harry à des lecteurs récalcitrants (je vais envoyer mes idées à Rowling). Et pour la suite au titre alléchant, tu as dû la lire si tu en es aux réponses reviews (sauf si tu commences par la fin) : pour information, à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes, je n'ai encore aucune idée du contenu d'Eros...

**Poucie** : Visiblement tout le monde a oublié que Harry a tué Quirrel, lui le premier. Personnellement, si j'avais tué un de mes profs à l'âge de 11 ans, j'aurais été autrement traumatisée. Lui non, il prend ça plutôt tranquilloux. Ça ne semble déranger personne, moi un petit peu... Enfin, ce que j'en dis... Concernant Hermione, on l'a dit aussi fille de Zeus et de l'Atlantide Electre. Une autre Hermione est aussi la fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène. Je voulais particulièrement te remercier pour la fin de ta review (relis-la si tu as oublié), faire ressentir des émotions au lecteur est effectivement un idéal à atteindre. Si je suis parvenue à te toucher, j'en suis ravie bien que loin de moi l'envie de te rendre triste... Et si ça te permet de comprendre Harry, je jubile (vas voir ma réponse à Siriel !).

**Beru ou Bloub** : Bien sûr que je vais expliquer la signification de chaque chapitre (les trois premiers topos sont regroupés dans _Arès_), j'ai entendu le message ! Et puis si, si, j'insiste : Rowling a bien eu l'idée avant moi ! Je ne fais que tout reprendre à ma sauce…

**Csame** : C'est bien Harry qui a tué Quirrel, dixit JKR herself. Inutile de chicaner donc !

**m4r13** : 1) T'as pas l'impression de poser des questions un peu alambiquées ? Je répondrai juste ceci : je ne reconnais pas l'anormalité. :p 2) Mon avis qu'Harry aura une vie au-delà du tome 7, JKR peut pas décemment le tuer. Ou alors, j'ai rien compris au principe du bouquin… 3) Je confirme, inutile de t'embrouiller avec l'esprit de Quirrel ou je ne sais quoi, c'est bien Harry qui l'a tué. Mais c'est de la légitime défense donc il est toujours « innocent », si ça peut te rassurer… Pour l'explication des titres, je les ferai à chaque chapitre. Et pour parer à tout commentaire, j'ai écrit cette fic bien tard, à une heure où il m'est impossible de travailler correctement mon mémoire ! :p :p :p

**Eiream** : Oh la sadique ici ! Prendre plaisir à tuer ! Et ben pas du tout car le maître mot est « POWER OF LOVE ». Perso, je trouve le concept un chouia ridicule : l'amour qui vaincra monsieur Voldemort… Pfff, un peu lég' à mon goût. Me demande comment elle va gérer ça la mère Rowling…

**Tatiana Black** : Je suis pas très prompte à la mise à jour, excuse-moi ! Merci pour tes encouragements !


	5. Athéna

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?

Résumé : Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

A qui je survivrai - Athéna

« Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint »  
Toute la folie de la sagesse  
Au bras armé d'une baguette

La bonté  
La bienveillance  
L'indulgence

Et la force  
Et le pouvoir  
Et la puissance

Le vainqueur de Grindenwald  
Celui qui porte l'espoir d'un peuple  
Je suis juché sur son épaule

Il marche devant moi  
M'ouvre les portes  
Je dois le suivre, les yeux fermés

Il veille depuis longtemps  
Avant même que je ne vienne au monde  
Il m'attendait déjà.  
Prêt à me protéger  
A m'enseigner

Dès le premier regard je l'ai aimé  
Ce vieil homme à l'oeil mutin  
Dont la tranquille assurance  
M'avait toujours convaincu  
Qu'auprès de lui, je ne craignais rien

Et pourtant  
Malgré la sagesse  
Malgré la puissance

Malgré leur clairvoyance  
Ses yeux n'ont pas vu

Le traître qui se disait fidèle  
L'ami qui fut mis au ban  
Et qui fut tué

Ses yeux n'ont pas vu  
L'ennemi dans ses rangs  
Caché sous le masque d'un pleutre  
Oublié dans un livre pour libérer la mort

Ses yeux n'ont pas vu  
Les pièges qu'Il me tendait  
Et où je suis tombé  
A chaque fois

Et parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu  
Il est revenu  
Par mon sang  
Il a tué  
Un enfant

Je dois L'affronter  
Et je dois le suivre

Parce que je suis fou  
Parce qu'il est sage  
Parce qu'il sait  
Mais jusqu'où.

Il n'est pas infaillible  
Il n'est pas tout-puissant  
Il est bon  
Il est juste  
Mais pas omniscient

Et il peut tomber  
M'entraîner dans sa chute  
Je dois avancer malgré cela  
Accepter ses erreurs  
Toutes

Parce qu'il est homme  
Lui faire confiance

Même si parfois  
Je doute

* * *

_Minute athénienne : _

Athéna (Minerve ou Pallas) est une déesse guerrière mais est aussi déesse de la sagesse, des sciences et des arts (énorme différence donc avec Arès). Elle est la protectrice de la ville d'Athènes à qui elle offrit l'olivier (signe de richesse et d'abondance, puis de paix). C'est la fille protégée de Zeus (son père et maître des Dieux), ce qui fait d'elle une des divinités les plus puissantes de l'Olympe (esprit de prophétie, prolongation de la vie, bonheur après la mort, parole irrévocable et juste, etc…).

_Réponses aux reviews_ (je rêve ou y'en a moins que d'habitude ?):

**Siriel**: C'est de ma faute si tu es toujours sur internet ?! Tsss, ne cherche pas des responsables à tes propres errements virtuels… Et puis avoue que tu adores ça ! Le power of love en lui-même ne me dérange pas, j'espère seulement que JKR évitera la niaiserie.

**Beru**** ou Bloub** : Voldemort sait que Harry a survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère mais comme il ne connaît pas la fin de la prophétie, il ignore que c'est « the power of love » qui le terrassera dans le tome 7. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Y a-t-il d'autres avis sur la question ? Au fait, tu as gagné la course à l'updatage (j'ai pas encore lu ton nouveau chapitre mais c'est sur ma liste des choses à faire dans des délais acceptables, hum).

**Tatiana Black** : Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire !

**Csame** : « venant de toi, même un navet arriverait à se faire passer pour une rose ! » Ca se passe de commentaires… Que les lecteurs en prennent de la graine ! Merci très cher.

**Poucie**: J'espère aussi que JKR va réfléchir intensément à la question du « power of love »…

**Eiream**: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le binoclard pas beau !!!! Faudra que je refasse les super tests à la con spécial Mary Sue : il me semble que mon super pouvoir est l'occlumancie. Normal, je suis la moitié d'un certain… Rogue. ;p


	6. Dioscures

Disclaimer : Vraiment ? Rowling aurait eu l'idée avant moi ?

Résumé : Dans une chambre à Privet Drive ou dans une salle abandonnée de Poudlard, qu'importe... Harry, 16 ans, est seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

**A qui je survivrai - Dioscures**

Suivre aveuglément Dumbledore  
C'est lui faire confiance à lui  
A lui  
Que tout pousse à fuir comme la peste  
Le choléra et la Syphilis réunis

Plus sombre encore que la nuit  
Dont le silence parfois rassure  
Plus triste que les dimanches pluvieux  
Le nez collé contre la vitre froide  
Plus hargneux qu'un strangulot  
Qui toujours se lasse de sa traque  
Sournois et mauvais  
Calculateur et fourbe  
L'âme aussi laide que la disgrâce de ses traits

Suivre aveuglément Dumbledore  
C'est lui faire confiance à lui  
A lui  
Vers qui je me sens poussé irrésistiblement  
Comme les pôles contraires de deux aimants

Plus mystérieux que tous les secrets  
Renfermés dans la forêt interdite  
Plus impénétrable que tous les boucliers  
Qui protègent Poudlard  
Plus insondable que les eaux  
Noires et profondes du lac  
Impassible et distant  
Inaccessible et lointain  
Le cœur aussi froid que son regard crépusculaire

Faire confiance…

Quand la haine m'étouffe  
Devoir lui tendre la main  
L'accuser de tous mes maux  
Lui être reconnaissant  
Ne voir qu'un traître  
Et m'en remettre à lui

Et lui…

Protéger jusqu'à la mort  
Le fils de son ennemi  
Veiller le Survivant  
Le soupçonner d'imposture  
Le guider vers la victoire  
En espérant sa perte

Je le cherche  
Il me trouve  
Je le regarde  
Il me voit  
Je me tais  
Il m'entend

Toujours ensemble l'un contre l'autre

Indissociables  
Par nos destins liés

Dos à dos  
Main dans la main.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cette fiction… Cher **lecteur de l'ombre**, qui jamais ne t'es manifesté, il est temps pour toi de faire un signe, avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inexistence absolue. Pour autant, ce statut de non-étant te convient peut-être, sache alors que celui de non-lue ne me satisfait que moyennement ! Je t'invite alors à m'encourager à persévérer dans l'écriture ou à abandonner complètement (j'ai un léger faible pour la première proposition). Si tu es timide et que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ton pseudo (sait-on jamais), je te propose de t'identifier sous le nom de « lecteur de l'ombre » afin de ne rien dévoiler de ton identité… Si tu ne sais jamais quoi mettre dans les reviews, tu peux, si tu le désires donner juste une note dont le barême pourrait être le suivant :  
A Très bien ; B Bien ; C Mauvais ; D Très mauvais 

(Je pourrais aussi aller de A Génialissime à D Epoustouflant, mais je manquerais singulièrement d'objectivité et de modestie).

Voilà, je crois que je t'ai mâché le travail, cher lecteur de l'ombre, à toi de jouer…

* * *

_Minute Dioscurienne :  
_Les Dioscures (du grec, fils de Zeus), sont les deux célèbres jumeaux (signe des Gémeaux) Castor et Pollux.Ils suivirent Jason en Colchide dans sa quête de la toison d'or et moururent en combat pour les beaux yeux de Phoebé et Ilaïre…  
Aucun rapport avec Harry et Rogue me direz-vous ! Tout à fait. Mais j'ai choisi ce nom de Dioscures pour ces liens particuliers et ambivalents qui unissent les deux hommes malgré eux, et pour la sonorité du mot, obscure et mystérieuse. Les mythologues me pardonneront cette facilit 

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Beru ou bloub** : Pour ma défense également, j'écris 10 000 trucs en même temps ! ;p

**M4r13** : Je sais, je sais. Harry est bien trop réfléchi et Arthur plus perspicace que chez Rowling ! Mais que veux-tu, je suis une âme charitable et je refuse de voir mon Sevychou dévorer à lui seul toutes les parts du gâteau de l'intelligence. Ne lui en déplaise… ;p

**Florelle** : Merci beaucoup d'apprécier mes poèmes, si tu veux y'en a d'autres dans le recueil Poètter. Quant à te prévenir, je le peux, mais ce serait plus simple de me mettre dans tes author alerts ! ;) A bientôt !

**Poucie** : Un poème sur Artémis ? Il y a déjà La paura dello Lupo avec mister Lupin… Avec Harry ça pourrait être faisable car Diane est la divinité de l'adolescence. Tu le savais pas ça, hein ?

**Eiream : **Merci à toi ô Majesté, fidèle admiratrice de ton humble servitrice ta Prophétese… Bavouilles. (T'as pris des photos des Claudettes ?)

**Andromède** : Hello miss ! T'as dû le constater, on est loin de Castor et Pollux… J'aurais dû appeler ce poème Romulus et Rémus plutôt ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review : pour Harry/Narcisse tu as raison, sa toute confiance en lui a été son erreur mais c'est Sirius qui s'est noyé… Pour Albus/Athéna, je me suis fais plaisir car Albus est un de mes préférés comme la Déesse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit aussi juste que le vieux sorcier ! Finalement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre sur Eris dans cette fic, mais pourquoi pas un futur poème dans le Poétter sur Rita Skeeter ?

**Tatiana Black** : Merci d'être toujours là ! Oui, Harry est souvent pris entre deux feux, que ce soit avec Dumbledore ou avec d'autres facettes de sa vie… J'espère que ce dernier volet t'a plu de la même façon que ceux qui ont précédé ! A bientôt.

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue tout au long de cette fic (et des autres), sans doute un cadeau bonus dans les prochaines réponses aux reviews…

* * *

ATTENTION : INFORMATION DESTINEE AUX **LECTEURS** DE **POUCIE**

Poucie ayant rencontré un problème technique sur fanfiction (je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails qui ne sont pas à son avantage), vous pouvez désormais la lire sous le pseudo **Miss-Poucie** ! Merci pour elle. Ciao.


	7. Cadeau Bonus

Salut à toi cher lecteur virtuel, fidèle ou non à mes écrits sporadiques, reviewer acharné ou plume timide… J'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau pour clore cette série de pensées potteriennes. A toi, et à toi seul, je dévoile l'embryon de brouillon qui fut à l'origine de ma fiction. Sache que ma première idée était d'écrire un unique poème, intitulé provisoirement et en toute modestie Moi (c'est Harry qui parle, je précise si tu doutes).

Tu retrouveras des vers déjà lus, d'autres inconnus… Ne cherche pas la cohérence, il n'y a ni début ni fin, juste quelques idées en vrac qui ne demandaient qu'à être développées.

Mais avant tout, je me dois de te remercier une dernière fois…

**Beru ou Bloub** : Continuer d'être aussi géniale ? Je vais surtout essayer de pas prendre la grosse tête et d'updater plus régulièrement ! Un lecteur de l'ombre s'est manifesté, je crois que je vais faire une piqûre de rappel… Merci pour toutes tes reviews et à bientôt !

**Csame** : Moi aussi, si j'étais Harry, j'essaierais de me réconcilier avec Rogue. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons les mêmes motivations.

**? lecteur de l'ombre ?:** Tu mérites un remerciement spécial cher lecteur de l'ombre pour avoir osé sortir de ta retraite ! D'autant que tu es le/la seul(e) à avoir pris ce risque ! Je vais continuer d'écrire, même si cette fic là se termine d'autres m'attendent… Inutile de te dire qu'elles t'attendent aussi . ;p A bientôt peut-être et merci encore…

**Siriel** : Non,non, non ! Pas de slash déguisé dans le dernier poème… Je pressentais que ce vers était vraiment limite. Horreur !

**Eiream** : lectrice fidèle, revieweuse acharnée, virtuelle LJiste et amie aussi, évidemment ! Tsss… Faudra qu'on se refasse une vraie soirée burtonienne avec ce cher monsieur Jack, au fait.

**Reva** : Merci beaucoup ! Review courte mais efficace !

**Cornelune** : B ? Elle m'a mis un B ? T'as bien raison, ça mérite pas plus… Rassure-moi, c'est B comme magnifique, si tu te réfères à la deuxième cotation, n'est-ce pas ? Je déconne ! C'est quoi ta fic préférée au fait ?

**Tatiana Black** : Un immense merci d'avoir été fidèle à chaque rendez-vous ! Evidemment tu peux imprimer mes poèmes pour les montrer à tes copines… C'est pas comme s'ils m'appartenaient vraiment (enfin quand même un peu), n'est-ce pas JKR ? On se reverra peut-être sur d'autres fics, je te dis à bientôt !

Merci aussi à (dans l'ordre d'apparition) : Ange noire, Laika la Louve, Poucie, Alba, Crys, Kaoro, m4r13, Florelle et Andromede.

Et merci aussi à ceux qui, présents, sont restés silencieux… Allez, c'est votre dernière chance… (n'est-ce pas Angie…)

* * *

**A qui je survivrai - Moi**

Ceux qui me protègent le mieux   
Me détestent tout autant

Maman est morte   
Papa aussi   
Sirius les a suivis

Il ne reste que lui   
Lui qui me hait   
Parce que je ressemble à mon père   
Et parce qu'il l'avait humilié

Mon dernier soleil s'est couché   
Il l'a tué   
Il jubile

Parce que je souffre   
Et qu'il aime cela

Je voudrais le battre de mes propres poings   
Lacérer son visage blafard   
Crever ses yeux trop noirs

Je veux crier   
Hurler ma rage   
Ma douleur

Jusqu'à me briser

Pas moi   
Pourquoi moi

Je n'ai rien voulu   
Rien demander   
Même pas naître

Naître pour ça   
N'être que ça

Une destinée écrite   
Un Survivant   
Un sauveur

Malgré moi

* * *

Cher lecteur, un petit coup de pub n'est pas coutume... Je t'invite à lire deux potterfictions tout à fait dissemblables dans leur propos mais très proches dans la qualité de leur écriture.   
La première est l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière qui revient s'installer en Angleterre après de longues années vécues en France. Solitaire et nostalgique, la magie du récit tient surtout dans la délicatesse du style et des sentiments… L'auteur est ma virtuelle **Angie Black**, sa fic s'intitule le secret d'une sorcière et vous pouvez la lire ici :   
La seconde est le sixième tome d'une autre de mes virtuelles (tant qu'à faire de la pub…) **m4r13**. Quand Harry sort des carcans de la magie, quand la puissance qui sommeillait en lui depuis 16 ans se réveille enfin… Attention les yeux ! Avec l'aide de ses amis et de ses professeurs favoris, il se prépare au combat. Mais qui est cet inconnu qui de loin le surveille ? Courez lire Anmenel ou le don du ciel en cliquant ici : (je parie que le lien ne s'affiche pas). 

Et si vous êtes lecteurs de **Poucie** (si vous ne l'êtes pas encore, devenez-le), sachez que la demoiselle écrit désormais sous le pseudo **Miss-Poucie** en raison d'un problème technique. 

A bientôt peut-être cher lecteur, dans d'autres univers !

Gracieuse révérence… (dans le monde virtuel, tout est possible)

Dreyd


End file.
